Burned
by foreverenjonine
Summary: Modern Day AU, Firefighter!Enjolras & Baker!Eponine. Or the 5 ways Les Amis believe Enjolras and Eponine met.
1. Combeferre

Nobody really knows how Enjolras and Eponine met, they just did, and now they're together, that's it really.

But Combeferre believes it was him, he knew Enjolras from the squad and was a regular customer at Eponine's bakery.

* * *

"Well wasn't that something," proclaimed Courfeyrac. The fire they had just put out had started as a small one but within minutes had caught up to the rest of the building.

After 40 minutes and nearly all the men of the on the squad they had finally been able to put it down.

As they piled back onto their truck, #41 or as they liked to call her, Musain. They were all exhausted and some (Grantaire) were almost about to pass out.

Enjolras their leader looked around the truck as they headed back to the station. His team had done well today but days like these were his least favourite, fires like these tired the boys out and the normally cheerful group was all now fighting to keep their eyes open.

He could tell that once Combeferre got back he would take the first even semi-edible thing he could find and shove it down his throat, he looked starved. They all did.

So he asked the group if they wanted to take a quick break to a café for food and was met with grunts of approval.

Enjolras quickly racked his brain trying to think of places they could go, it had to be somewhere close to the station for sure. Chief Valjean though a kind man, hated when they were late.

Combeferre saw Enjolras thinking intently to himself and raved about a bakery he had found a couple weeks ago.

"No seriously guys this place is amazing, it makes the best pastries in town, and it's right around the corner from the station! Can we go please? I'm craving their eclairs so badly!"

No one argued, they were too tired and trusted Combeferre, he knew his pastries.

"Oh and the girl at the counter is pretty hot too."

* * *

Thursday nights were far from 'exciting' or anywhere close to be honest. Eponine thought to herself. Considering closing up an hour early. Seriously, no one would be coming anyway, besides it was just her and Cosette now and the other girl deserved an early break.

The bell on the door awoke her from her thoughts.

Great, more people to serve.

As long as it gets the money to Gavroche, she reminded herself.

She was greeted by an odd sight, firefighters. 5, 6 of them, all piling in. They looked out of place with their oily skin and smoky scent in her little white bakery.

But she immediately recognized Combeferre, he was a regular in the mornings, a sweet guy who always came with a smile on his face. He was now accompanied by his crew. They were all tall and muscular and rugged but one stood out to her the most

The tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes that the others seemed to walk around, he looked like their leader.

"Eponine! Thank God you're still open! We just came back from a fire and it was CRAZY anyways I'll spare you the details but let's just say that we're all starving and looking for something sweet, think it's ok if we sit for a while and eat?" Combeferre asked as he leaned against the counter, his eyes silently pleading.

"Of course 'Ferre, now, the usual for you? What about your friends?"

Various shouts came from the group, asking for croissants, cupcakes and other pastries.

Eponine quickly wrote down their orders, and headed back to start making them. As she walked away she couldn't help but steal a glance to the man from earlier, he was absolutely gorgeous. Tall, muscular and had the most amazing eyes.

* * *

Enjolras slid into one of the booths near the back, all of them crammed in and took a moment to breathe and relax, looking at the TV. But he couldn't concentrate, not after seeing the woman at the counter. She was breathtakingly beautiful, from her warm chocolate eyes to her hair and everything in between.

He wasn't much for women or relationships, the boys liked to tease him about it relentlessly but there was something about the girl that he couldn't get enough of.

Then suddenly she was at their table, carefully placing all their orders in front of them, she was with another smaller girl with long blonde hair, who seemed to have caught Marius' eye, he looked like he had just seen the most beautiful thing in existence and suddenly Enjolras was self conscious that he looked the same.

Shaking his head he focused his attention on his food. The danish pastry was with a doubt the best Enjolras had ever had, it was absolutely delicious. After all the boys were done eating he sent them back to the truck, offering to pay the bill. He didn't mind as long as he got to talk to the girl, Eponine, his friend had called her.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious," Enjolras said, genuinely.

"It was my pleasure, anything for Combeferre, he's a good guy," Eponine replied, smiling.

"What time do you open in the mornings? I think I'd liked to stop by here before work," Enjolras inquired, trying to seem as casual and nonchalant as he could.

"We open at 9, I'll see you tomorrow then," Eponine said, fighting hard to control the smile that was spreading across her face.

He was going to be here, tomorrow, she would see him again.

The next morning he appeared at 9:20, true to his word, they started talking as she wrapped up his food. That was the start of a new tradition. Everyday at 9:20 he would come in through the door, he would order the same thing and Eponine would always happily make it for him.

Soon they became friends and both unbeknownst to the other fell harder and harder in love.

Till' one day after constant forcing from literally all the boys in the crew he finally asked her out. Eponine's heart had never beaten so fast.

They could talk for hours and hours without stopping, they would talk about anything and everything they could. They grew closer and closer.

And that's how they ended up the way they were. Dating for almost 2 and a half years, living together and happier than most couples any of the boys had seen.

Combeferre swears that this account is the right one. Promises that this is how Enjolras and Eponine first met.

But Grantaire begs to differ…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters mentioned above, this story is a work of fiction and purely for the enjoyment of others. **

**Hi! So this is the first part in series of 5. They're basically going to be different members of Les Amis telling how they think Enjolras and Eponine first met. This first part was Combeferre and the next is going to be Grantaire and so on…**

**Hope you guys like it, any and all feedback/criticism is welcome and appreciated. **

**If you review i'd love you forever.**


	2. Grantaire

Nobody really knows how Enjolras and Eponine met, they just did, and now they're together, that's it really.

But Grantaire think it's him, he was with Enjolras in the flaming bakery when they had heard a scream coming from the back, it was him that had trusted Enjolras to go in there alone and Grantaire was there when he came back with a small girl in his arms, her skin charred and her eyes closed.

* * *

"I-I checked, she-shh-she has a pulse," Enjolras stuttered out as he rushed out the collapsing building with Grantaire.

The brown-haired boy saw something flash in Enjolras' eyes that he had never seen before, concern? worry? Sure they all cared for the safety of the people they saved but it wasn't like Enjolras to stay with the paramedics and ask them how the girl was doing.

Did he know her? Grantaire shook the thought from his head and walked back to the truck with the rest of the squad and waited for their blond leader to come back. On the way to the station Combeferre questioned Enjolras about what had been on Grantaire's mind all along,

"So, 'jolras-"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Anyways, Enjy-"

"That's even worse 'Ferre"

"OK ENJOLRAS ARE YOU DONE INTERRUPTING ME,"

"If you st-"

"Don't answer that! What I wanted to ask was, that girl back there, the brunette in the back? Kinda cute, short, smoking hot legs, pun intended, you know here?" Combeferre asked.

"No," Enjolras grunted back, his mood visibly turning sour.

"Okaaaay, well I for one so don't believe that. But she was hot right? Damn I am on a roll today"

"She just...never mind, she said, whatever, forget it."

And with that they reached the station and the boys slowly got off. Grantaire was about to ask Enjolras if he wanted to head to the bar with the rest of them when he saw their leader quickly changing and rushing to his car before heading into the night. Something was definitely up and he was going to find out just what.

So he got into his own car and followed him until' his car stopped outside, the hospital? What was he doing here?

The girl, this was probably where they took her, who was she and how the hell did she know Enjolras?

The next day he saw Enjolras looking happy and chipper. Which was the exact opposite of how he normally was, something was up,

As they both walked to the locker room Grantaire found himself looking disbelievingly at the sight in front of him.

The blue-eyed man was smiling?

"Sooooo, Enjolras, that girl from yesterday, how do you think she's doing?" He asked trying to remain nonchalant.

"Oh Ep's doing fine," the words fell from him before he could stop them.

"VIVE LE FRANCE I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, YOU DO KNOW HER, HOW? TELL ME HOW. Are you dating her? Were you dating her? Because I mean that's cool like i'd definitely tap that but you? Well are you? Did you? I thought of you as a France before pants kinda guy but sure y'know,"

"GRANTAIRE, stop, stop. Her name's Eponine and I only know that because I went to the hospital to visit my grandmother and she was there so I went to see if she was doing ok. She is not my girlfriend and I most definitely have not ___tapped that._"

"Yeah but you want to,"

That just resulted in a smack to Grantaire's head.

(...a week later)

Thursday nights were always boring, Enjorlas was convinced that there was never anything even remotely eventful of about them.

That is till' he heard Marius greeting someone outside, he looked out and saw the girl, the one from yesterday.

She had a bandage around her arm and one around her ankle. In her hand was a big white box and it seemed like she was asking Marius where someone was.

Enjorlas quickly gave himself a once over, he looked fine, right? What was wrong with him, he wasn't one to worry about petty things like this. Shaking his head he walked out towards the two and pushed his nervousness away to say hi.

"Oh look there he is now! Enjolras, come!" Marius waved him over and he walked up to both of them.

"You're the girl, from the bakery fire right?" Enjolras asked, trying his hardest to appear collected, his stomach was doing flips.

"Yes! Marius was just telling me that you got me out? I can not thank you enough, seriously. You saved my life thank you so much," Eponine said, her eyes glowing as she stared up to him.

"Oh, really it's no problem at all, part of the job y'know, glad to hear you're better,"

"I am! All thanks to you though. I, uh, brought some pastries over to give to you and the crew, our bakery would've been ashes if you guys hadn't come,"

"Wow, thank you so much, I know for sure the guys will be glad, HEY GUYS COME OUT HERE, WE GOT PASTRIES," Enjolras yelled to the station.

Soon enough all the boys came running out trying to grab the food before they were all out.

Eponine happily gave everyone enough pastries making sure to save one for herself as well.

"That was really nice of you, to bake us stuff, we don't get much gifts around here," The blond man said, standing next to her watching as the firefighters devoured their food.

"It's honestly no problem, after everything you guys did, it was really the least I could,"

"And they were delicious by the way, the pastries, probably the best I've had. I need to start coming around your bakery more often."

At that Eponine laughed and it seemed like his whole world had gone still, like he could listen to her laugh forever.

"Well, I'll be looking out for you then,"

True to his word Enjolras started coming to the bakery everyday, and Eponine and him became closer and closer.

They would talk for hours without stopping, his mother seemed to love her more than him at times and wouldn't stop not-so-subtly telling him to 'put a ring on it!'

They had been together 2 and a half years, and he was her hero, her knight in shining armor who had saved her from a fire. They lived together in a small and cozy apartment that at all times had at least two of the Amis there.

Enjolras' squad loved Eponine dearly,

or her cooking more than her she would argue

she was the only one that could crack the marble that hid their leader.

The couple wasn't affectionate at all but the boys could tell they were more in love than most.

Grantaire swears that this is the way they met, promises to stay sober for 2 months if it isn't.

But Courfeyrac tells him to make it 3 because he knows how they ___actually_ met.

* * *

aaand there's Grantaire! Now one of my lovely reviewers said that I should make a 6th chapter focusing on Enjolras and Eponine's account of they actually met and to clear up some confusion there are technically only 4 chapters with the 5th one being their account. Hope that makes sense?


	3. Courfeyrac

Nobody really knows how Enjolras and Eponine met, they just did, and now they're together, that's it really.

But Courfeyrac knows it was him who helped the couple meet for the first time.

* * *

It was him who had convinced chief Valjean to have a fire safety booth at the annual fair. Where the boys could help out by filling up the dunk tank, or even bring one of the firetrucks for the kids to go in and look at.

Now most people were surprised when Courfeyrac came up with the idea, since when did he care about the community so much? Well, he technically didn't.

He was only doing this because he knew that all the cute college girls would be back from school for the summer and would be at the fair.

But as long as the squad thought he was doing good, he'd let it slide.

So he got to the fair early looking for a good spot to set their booth. Courfeyrac was accompanied by Grantaire, Marius and Enjolras, but the other men weren't exactly helping them.

Grantaire was looking around for any booth with alcohol and Marius was looking for his girlfriend Cosette. Enjolras seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as ever.

Finally, he spotted an open spot near the center, with a ring toss booth on side and a one bakery on the other.

They set up quickly, placing pamphlets and little firetruck toys. As they arranged their things, Grantaire nudged Enjolras and muttered, "'Jolras, check out the hotties at the next booth,"

Enjolras though completely uninterested glanced towards the booth.

Courfeyrac was speechless.

A short brunette was setting up cupcakes and pastries along the front of a table, her legs long and tan, her eyes brown to match her hair and sparkling.

But that's not what he was surprised about.

Enjolras was staring, his eyes wide, his face red. The other boys snickered around him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Cute girl eh 'Fey?" Grantaire said winking

"I don't know, I think Enjolras found her more attractive then we did," Courfeyrac replied, teasing their blond leader.

"Shut up," He mumbled back walking away from the boys, going to the firetruck to set up.

The rest of the evening was a slight haze for most of the boys.

They had quite a lot to drink and though he tried to keep an eye on all of them, more than once when he tried to spot Enjolras he would be by the bakery booth, talking to the girl.

And she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was a well known fact that Enjolras wasn't the most smooth at talking to the ladies, often awkwardly mumbling about useless things but tonight was different.

The girl, whose name was Eponine, the crew had learned when they went over to buy some of the cupcakes, was incredibly nice, and hot but that was different.

She had a big smile on her face and warmly greeted anyone that came up to her.

But the smile she had on right now was different. She seemed nervous talking to Enjolras, her cheeks flushing a light pink and her fingers intertwining with each other.

Courfeyrac was impatient and he was curious their squad leader could potentially be messing up a perfect opportunity. So he did what anyone would do, he eavesdropped.

Casually walking back to the booth he pretended to straighten out their things while carefully listening to the conversation that was taking place beside him.

"Oooo, that sounds terrible, I got one a couple weeks ago, covers like a quarter of my foot it's horrible," He heard Eponine say, her voice a whisper as if she was telling the man a secret. What the hell were they talking about?

"Wow, quarter of a foot really? You think that's horrible? Try quarter of your back," Enjolras replied.

"Well ok but you knew things like that would happen, I bet you're used to it by now! I still cry like a little girl when I get even the tiniest one," The baker replied.

Then it hit him.

"YOU TWO ARE COMPARING BURNS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU OH MY GOD ENJOLRAS JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY, WHO TALKS ABOUT THEIR BURNS AND SCARS WHEN THEY'RE TRYING TO PICK UP A GIRL I SWEAR TO GOD I AM SO DONE WITH YOU," Courfeyrac burst out as he marched up to the bakery booth.

Fuming in his anger he looked to see both of them smiling like they were trying to contain their laughter, that just angered him more, what was so funny? His friend was failing miserably at trying to ask a girl out! This was a serious matter!

"Cour...I already did," Enjolras said, suddenly shy, like he didn't want anyone to know that practically the hottest girl at the fair had agreed to go out with him

"Oh, well, good for you," He said trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Eponine out of all people had actually said yes to a date with Enjolras?

...Well alright then.

"I'm gonna...go uh, get drunk so I don't remember this tomorrow," Courfeyrac said as he walked away still dazed from the event. As long as they were happy he was fine.

After that he made a big mistake. He started drinking with Grantaire.

When it was about to pack up the boy was smashed out of his mind, his vision was completely blurred and he was pretty sure he had lost feeling in both his arms and half of his upper torso.

All Courfeyrac remembers before passing out is leaning against the cool surface of the firetruck and two figures out of the corner of his eye embracing before the man leans down, his hands settled at the woman's waist, hers in his hair, their lips meet and...

He falls head first to the floor before passing out.

The next part he isn't sure was real or not but he has some faith that Enjolras came rushing to his aid, the man's lips looking darker than before and his hair out of place.

Something had definitely gone on.

And that's it, that's how Enjolras and Eponine met the first time. Courfeyrac promises that he remembers that day as clear as ever, well the first half of the day anyways.

But Marius swears on his love for Cosette that he knows how the couple first met...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters mentioned above, this story is a work of fiction and purely for the enjoyment of others. **

**There's part 3! I know that I haven't really had a schedule for these updates but they sort of just come daily and this one was a day late, and for that I am sorry. I'm not currently at home, but in Ottawa with family! The next one will, hopefully, be out by tomorrow.**

**Leave a review with your thoughts? :D **

**And get ready for Marius!**


	4. Marius

Nobody really knows how Enjolras and Eponine met, they just did, and now they're together, that's it really.

Marius however can guarantee that he was there when they first met and he was part of the reason.

* * *

The boys on the squad were very close. They were a brother hood, a family. But not exactly because family doesn't usually forget a members birthday.

It was two days before Enjolras' 26th birthday when the boys seemed to remember what was coming up. Enjolras wasn't one for celebrations or anything happy really, but the boys knew they had to do something special this year.

Sitting in the locker room they were brainstorming ideas.

"Strippers,"

"No Grantaire,"

"Strippers with French flags painted on them?"

"Grantaire, NO,"

"Guys, no seriously, focus, we need to plan something for Enjolras that will not only make him even a tiny bit happy but also make him not want to come after us with a chainsaw,"

"Or maybe we could get the strippers to speak French..."

"GRANTAIRE."

* * *

Marius paced back and forth with Feuilly, Joly and Courfeyrac by his side.

"Ok you know what this plan looks semi decent guys," Marius said as he looked it over once more.

It wasn't anything fancy, they would just have a small party at the station with all the boys and crew. They would get a cake, lots of alcohol and try to get their leader to have a good time.

Marius had asked his girlfriend who worked at a bakery to make a medium sized cake for Enjolras' birthday and looking at the time he knew he had to send one of the boys to go get it.

But looking around he realized they were nowhere to be found. Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Joly had left to get the chairs and tables set up. Grantaire was out with Combeferre getting all the alcohol and everyone else was out on their shift.

Marius would've gone himself if he hadn't needed to start getting the food.

That's when he saw Enjolras walk in. If he sent him to get the cake, he would be out and they wouldn't need to worry about him finding the crew setting up. It would be perfect, he would go get his own cake. If this messed he knew he would be dead.

"Hey! Enjolras! I-uh, I need you to go pick something up for me," Marius asked awkwardly.

"Right now? Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"NO! I, no, I can't actually, everyone else is...gone. Can you just go to this address and pick up a cake, it's for my um, brother."

"Your...brother?" Enjolras asked suspiciously not buying what the other man was telling him.

"Yes! Thank you so much 'Jolras, means a lot!" He said before running off to get everything set up.

Now extremely confused, Enjolras got into his car and drove to what seemed like the address of a bakery.

Entering the small shop he saw a familiar blonde girl at the counter.

"Cosette, hey, Marius just sent me here to pick up a cake for him?"

"Enjolras! Wait what? You're not supposed to uhm-never mind, yeah sure it's uh, in the back i'll just go get it," Cosette said, walking back slowly almost as if she was confused.

That's when he saw the other girl. She was on the other side placing cakes behind a glass display. Her long brown hair tied back, her eyes big and bright, her smile almost dazzling. Enjolras had never seen anyone more beautiful. Stunned and shocked he slowly made his way towards her.

"Excuse me? Are you by any chance from the same fire station as Marius Pontmercy?" Enjolras vaguely heard someone say, but once he was face-to-face with the girl he realized it was her that was asking.

Stumbling upon his own words he quickly answered.

"Yeah, I mean, yes, I-I-I'm, uhm, Aaron but please, call me Enjolras."

"Ok then, Enjolras, it's just, he invited me to some party he's having there and just so happened to leave out the actual location of where he worked,"

"Yeah, we, uh, work there, um together yeah. I could take you there, I don't know anything about a party but sure I guess,"

"Oh, it's probably somewhere else and he just wanted to meet up at the station,"

"Um yeah I guess, I'm just waiting for-"

At that moment Cosette walked in carrying a large box.

"Enjolras! I see you've met Éponine here," Cosette noticed as she handed it to him.

"Yes, Éponine here was actually going to take a ride with me to the station, apparently Marius is going to some party with her," Enjolras replied as he nodded.

"You're not going 'Jolras?" Cosette asked, looking like she was biting back a smirk.

"C'mon Cosette you know me and parties," He said with a sigh.

"Anyways, I guess we'll be going, see you later, I'll tell Pontmercy you said hi,"

"Please do," Cosette replied with a wave and a giggle.

* * *

As Enjolras drove with Éponine to the fire station she was quick to make small conversation and slowly he was becoming comfortable. He was known not to open up to almost anyone and everyone he had ever met but felt a strange connection to the brunette in his passenger seat. Their conversation flowed smoothly and continued even when they had reached their destination and were walking in.

The leader was quick to notice the quietness and the lack of light as the entered the small building.

And then all of a sudden in blur, the lights were on, people were screaming, and 10 different members of his crew were trying to hug him all at once.

But they were all saying the same the banner hanging from the ceiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENJOLRAS!"

Soon enough the music was one, the food was out and everyone was having a drink and a good time.

Enjolras was grateful as ever for the amazing people that were in his life but couldn't help but seek out the baker he had arrived here with.

When he did they immediately continued their conversation from before. With him sharing his passions with her not only about politics but anything and everything in general. And she would always be quick to give her opinion which he quickly realized he greatly respected and agreed with for the most part. It was safe to say that he had never in his life met anyone like her. He just hoped she felt the same way.

And he's been grateful that she did every single day after that.

The pair quickly became inseparable. Marius even remembers the day Enjolras out of all people had asked him how he should ask her to be his girlfriend. He knew that his two friends were a perfect match that would always be able to balance the other out. It was like they were made for each other. They enjoyed their time alone more than anything.

After a long day of hard work they would both lie silently in bed with moonlight pouring in through a window, basking in each other's warmth. He would wrap an arm around her small waist to tug her closer and she would cuddle deeper into his body and nestle her face in the crook of his neck and these kind of moments thought Enjolras, were the ones he lived for. Éponine was the one he lived for.

Or at least that's what Marius promises. He swears it to be true and that they can ask the couple themselves to confirm it.

So, the boys do. And tired of the constant questions about how they started to date, Enjolras and Éponine finally sit them all down and tell them.

To everyone`s disappointment...it`s not like any of the stories they had told.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters mentioned above, this story is a work of fiction and purely for the enjoyment of others.

*Shows up 30 days later w/ starbucks and a new update*

So um hey guuys, remember me? I know I haven't updated this story in a whole month and i am so, so, sooo, incredibly sorry. I apologize, but I've honestly been swamped with school and university applications and moving and uGH BOO SCHOOL. Anyways, I am back now! Part 5 should be out in two or three days depending when I'm done with it. Thank you so much for sticking by me. And again I really am sorry for the delay.

Be sure to review and tell me what you guys thought! Any/all critics and reviews are welcome and only make want to write more and update sooner! Also please don't hate me. Love you guys.


End file.
